FESxtras
by SamJaz
Summary: A bunch of short stories from the Fairly English universe that I'll never write. Mostly Omake's, but there's serious stuff here too. Formerly titled Investigation Team Yo!
1. Rank 10 woes

Hey everyone, and welcome to my new project: Investigation Team Yo!

Despite the name, this will actually be a collection of amusing short stories set in P4, acting as a semi-sequel to Fairly English Story. Don't expect these to be in chronological order, or even to make much sense in continuity. Sometimes, I may even ignore the laws of reality and personality under the authority of Rule of Cool and Rule of Funny.

Don't expect this story to be as epic as Fairly English Story or as funny as Time Paradox, but I'll see what I can do.

And to prove how unordered this'll be, I'll start in the middle of June. Also, I'm calling him Seta Souji.

So, yeah. Here we go.

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

**=[ 06/19 Su]=  
Daytime**

Yosuke barged into Seta's room. "Hmmm, it's pretty clean." Yosuke announced. "So? You keep the goods under your futon?"

Goods? Seta thought. "Oh, right." He nodded. "In the fridge."

Yosuke raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Oh, I getcha." He agreed, walking over to the mini-fridge under the desk. "Yeah, I can see the logic in hiding 'em where no-one would look… dude, what's with all the booze!?"

"Mixing drinks is a hobby of mine." Seta shrugged. "I'm not old enough to drink alcohol, but that doesn't mean I can't practice."

"Practice?" Yosuke asked. "What, you want to be a barkeep when you grow up?"

"Bar_tender_." Seta corrected. "There's a difference."

"Whatever man." Yosuke replied, closing the fridge and getting to his feet. "I was talking about your porn."

"Oh, that." Seta nodded, pointing his thumb behind him. "On the shelf."

"What!?" Yosuke shouted, running towards said shelf. "Man, how can you act so dignified about it!?" He laughed. "Alright, I'll check 'em out when you go take a piss or something." Yosuke winked. "I'll expose all your embarrassing tastes."

Seta grabbed one book and tossed it to Yosuke. "Just keep it in your pants." Seta warned.

Yosuke turned the literature in his hands and his jaw dropped when he saw the title. "G-GAG'S!?" He shouted, tossing the book aside. "Dude, what the hell!?"

Seta picked the book from the floor and flicked through it. "Oh, that's a joke book." He placed it back on the shelf. "My bad."

Yosuke sighed. "So, you ever invited a girl in here?" He asked.

"Will soon." Seta replied absently, browsing the titles for something Yosuke-appropriate.

"Seriously!?" Yosuke shouted. "That mean you're working on someone!?"

Four girls actually, but Yumi has issues and he wasn't that into Ai, but Yosuke didn't need to know that.

"Are you there big bro?" Nanako asked from behind the door. "Have you seen the public notice anywhere?"

Seta slammed the magazine back onto the shelf and crammed it between his dictionary and War and Peace while giving Yosuke a look that said '_She must never know'._

Yosuke nodded. "Let her in."

* * *

**=[ 09/05 M]=  
After School**

"Oh, Seta-kun… U-umm… what're you doing?" Chie asked.

"Not much." Seta replied. "Wanna do something?"

"Okay…" Chie replied. "U-um… room?" She asked.

Seta tilted his head in mild befuddlement. "C-Can I go see your room?" She cleared up. "Oh, a-a-after training, of course!" Chie said.

Seta crapped bricks. The porn was still on the shelf. "Erm, I just remembered that I've gotta… go… place…" Seta lied, before sprinting to the stairs. "LATER!"

* * *

"IGOR-QUICK-YOU-GOTTA-HELP-ME!!"

Igor chuckled. "Please, calm yourself." He said. "Now, how may I be of assistance?"

"You know that thing you did when we didn't save Kanji in time?" Seta asked. "Where you sent me back in time a week?"

"Indeed." Igor nodded.

"Well, I need you to send me back in time to last night." Seta begged. All he did was read Riddlemania, but he needed to fix that mistake.

Igor chuckled. "Very well then." He agreed. "But only because this is an emergency."

* * *

**=[ 09/05 M]=  
After School**

"Oh, Seta-kun… U-umm… what're you doing?" Chie asked.

"Not much." Seta replied. "Wanna do something?"

"Okay…" Chie replied. "U-um… room?" She asked.

Seta tilted his head in mild befuddlement. "C-Can I go see your room?" She cleared up. "Oh, a-a-after training, of course!" Chie said. "T-that's all, s-so let's go!"

"Sure." Seta smiled, porn safely stashed under the futon.

* * *

**=[ 09/13 Tu]=  
After School**

"Oh… Seta-kun." Yukiko blushed. "Haha… I feel kind of embarrassed. D-do you want to go somewhere?"

"Sounds great." Seta agreed.

"Okay!" Yukiko declared, before lowering her voice in a blush. "Well… if it's okay with you, umm…"

"Yeah?" Seta asked.

"I-I want to go to… your room."

He was out of there like spider monkey.

* * *

"IGOR-QUICK-YOU-GOTTA-HELP-ME!!"

Igor chuckled. "Perhaps you require my assistance concerning your love life once again?" He asked.

"I probably wouldn't be panicking like this, but I read 'The Princess and the Pea' to Nanako last night, and, well…"

Igor chuckled. "Very well." He decided. "But may I suggest a more… private location this time?" He suggested.

* * *

**=[ 09/13 Tu]=  
After School**

"Oh… Seta-kun." Yukiko blushed. "Haha… I feel kind of embarrassed. D-do you want to go somewhere?"

"Sounds great." Seta agreed happily.

"Okay!" Yukiko declared, before lowering her voice in a blush. "Well… if it's okay with you, umm… I-I want to go to… your room."

Seta mentally gave himself a hi-five. There was no way in hell Yukiko would root through his drawers.

* * *

**=[ 11/12 Sa]=  
After School**

"I am currently in the room of Seta Souji." Rise reported, looking around his room. "It seems quite clean for a boy his age… Uh, umm… Th-there doesn't seem to be anything lying around that he wouldn't want me to see… Now then, where could the goods in question be hiding?" Rise glared at Souji. "I'll ask the man himself! So- where do you hide them!?"

SMASH

Seta rolled off the porch roof and ran like hell for the shopping district.

* * *

Seta caught his breath once he was inside his favourite limousine, before getting off his seat and bowing on all fours. "PLEASE!!" He begged in desperation. "I won't ask you again! I promise!"

Igor chuckled. "But I am afraid that if I send you back to last night, then you will miss your chance to complete the Devil Arcana."

Crap.

Seta pulled the journal from his pocket and browsed through his recent activities. The last night he didn't do any social linking in was almost a week ago.

Igor chuckled. "Very well." He decided. "But there will be a price this time."

Seta nodded. "I'll take it."

* * *

**=[ 11/07 M]=  
Evening**

Seta walked into an empty house. Now why did…

Oh.

Today was the day they saved Nanako from that psycho Namatame…

Seta sighed. He was tired, but he went upstairs and did what he came back in time to do.

Dig a large hole in the Dojima's back garden and bury his collection until the coast was clear.

* * *

**=[ 11/19 Sa]=  
After School**

"Oh, Seta-san." Naoto told him at in the school building. "Um, don't lose heart… I'm sure Nanako will recover soon…"

"Thanks Naoto-san." Seta replied.

"If you don't mind, I'm free today…" Naoto suggested. "Umm, I have… something I want to speak with you about."

"That'd be great." Seta replied happily.

"Okay!" Naoto declared, before blushing. "Err… shoot. I told myself I'd play it cool when I said that… Erm…" She scratched the back of her head and looked downwards as Seta suppressed a chuckle. "I-I have something I want you to have, so… I want to go somewhere…"

"Sure." Seta replied.

"…Where we can be alone." Naoto finished, before looking upwards and finding Seta nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"This will be the last time I do this for you." Igor sighed as Seta burst into the Velvet Room.

Seta bowed deeply in thanks. "Thank you very much sir!" He said.

Igor chuckled, waving his hands as the room faded to white.

* * *

**=[ 11/18 F]=  
Evening**

Seta walked out into the pouring rain with an anorak and a shovel, and began to dig up the patch of earth in the garden.

He pulled the plastic bin liner out of the dirt, then filled the hole, placing the turf from the garden store onto the dirt and pasted it to match the rest of the grass before turning his attention to the bag of porn.

He raised his hand before him and summoned the card, before crushing it. "SURTR!!" He shouted, summoning the Norse giant in the rain. "RAGNAROK!!"

He shed a few tears as his precious collection was incinerated by his own hand, but he accepted it as a price he had to pay.

* * *

**=[ 11/20 Su]=  
Evening**

Seta watched the midnight channel that night and let out a sigh of relief as no-one turned up as Naoto walked into the room, towelling her hair. "It's so… quiet here without Nanako-chan…" She commented, towelling her hair.

Seta leant forward. "Naoto-san… can you… stay another night?" He asked her hopefully.

She sat and leant on him. "Of course…" She replied. "And… call me Natalie…"

* * *

**=[ 12/25 Su]=  
Evening**

Once everyone had left and Nanako had been put to bed, Seta helped Dojima clear up the chaos from the party. "Now, I really appreciate you looking after the house while Nanako and I were in the hospital, but there are a few things I need to clear up with you." Dojima told his nephew.

"Shoot." Seta replied, washing up the dishes.

"First, please can you explain the condom wrapper I found in the couch?"

Seta jumped. "Er…" He asked.

"Second, girls school uniform in the dirty laundry."

"Heheh…"

"Third, the vodka in the fridge." Dojima stated, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I… guess there are somethings in life that can't be explained?" Seta suggested nervously. "I mean, our explanation of how we caught Adachi makes no sense if we can't walk into TV's, right?"

Dojima grabbed his nephew's shoulder and frog marched him into the lounge, where he forced Seta over and pushed him head first into the TV. "I see…" Dojima stated as Seta flailed helplessly, shoulders jammed against the sides of the narrow TV. "That explains everything."

Dojima yawned. "I'm off to bed." He said, walking towards the stairs as Seta tried to position his elbows to push himself out. "G'night…"

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

You know, that wasn't as funny as Time Paradox, but it was also pretty hilarious at times too, while explaining what went down in my version of P4. I like that.

If anyone has any ideas for any other jokes they'd like me to work on, please send them to me, I'll have some fun because I only have the next chapter planned. After that, I've got nothing.

Also, to clarify to everyone, yes, I am going to be leaving in a few months for a two year mission for my church. that is neither a joke nor a hoax, I am dead serious about this and I'll post more information when I get it.

Next time, the tale of Funky Student!


	2. Tale of the Funky Student

Hello children. Today we shall learn about how the Funkiest of all Students came to awaken to his Persona and join the investigation team.

How did this story begin? Well, it began on a rainy Friday in June in the Aiya, where Seta had called an emergency meeting of the Investigation team.

* * *

**=[ 06/10 F]=  
After School**

"Alright guys, I've found another Persona user."

…

"Oh, cool." Kanji replied, getting another mouthful of noodles. "Yo, Yosuke-senpai, what's up?"

"A-What!?" Yosuke shouted. "D-dude, what if he's the killer!?"

"Nah, he's cool." Seta told the group. "He's been pushed into the TV before."

"Whoa, seriously?" Chie asked. "Well, how come we didn't know? We've been watching the Midnight Channel all this time."

"He was a Persona User before I moved here." Seta explained. "I asked Teddie about it last night and, well…"

* * *

**=[ 06/09 Th]=  
Evening**

"So, do you know him?" Seta asked the TV with his hand inside.

_/_ _"Kinda, but my memory's beaaary fuzzy…"_ _/_ Teddie replied. _/_ _"In fact, I can't really remember how we met or when, I just saw him inside my world and let him out after he faced his Shadow." __/_

Seta's eyebrows rose. "He, faced himself… by himself?"

_/_ _"Yeah, but he didn't really have any issues that he wasn't comfortable with, so the whole thing kinda went smoothly."_ _/_ Teddie replied. _/_ _"Like I said, it was a beary long time ago."_ _/_

Seta nodded. "So, what happened to his place?" He asked the bear.

_/_ _"They kinda go away when the person that created them isn't involved in this world anymore."_ _/_ Teddie explained. _/_ _"That creepy room and that shop you took Yosuke to are probably still there because the killer wants them to be." __/_

"You've been thinking a lot about this Teddie." Seta complimented.

_/_ _"I-I've been thinking a lot lately." __/_ Teddie told him. _/_ _"But it's kinda hard when my head's all hollow."_ _/_

Seta chuckled. "Thanks Teddie." He told him. "I gotta get to bed, so I'll talk to you later."

_/_ _"Okay. Night sensei!" __/_

* * *

**=[ 06/10 F]=  
After School**

"Ooh, right." Yukiko nodded. "So, what you're saying is that the killer has been around for a while now."

Seta nodded. "He's just gotten interested all of a sudden."

"W-well hold on." Chie asked. "What if there's more people who can put people into the TV?" She asked.

The entire team turned to her. "W-well, if you think about it, we still don't know why he can go into the TV, since he never faced himself, so what if there's more people like that?"

"You saying there might be more than one killer?" Yosuke asked her.

"Well, there might be people who can go into the TV that aren't involved at all." Chie said. "I-I'm just going on uselessly again, aren't I?"

"That would make a lot of sense actually…" Seta pondered. "Because he was at school when he was pushed in from behind."

"EEH!?"

* * *

**=[ 11/18 W]= (2009)  
Lunch Time**

A certain blue haired young man from another school spread his arms wide to show just how large the fish he once caught was, inadvertently pushing the first year through a television screen.

He then looked behind him to try and find his new friend, then shrugged and got back to bragging about his fishing exploits.

* * *

**=[ 06/10 F]=  
After School**

"…"

"Wait, we had some students from another school staying at the inn then." Yukiko pointed out. "We knew a blue-haired boy, didn't we Chie?"

"Yeah…" Chie nodded. "He was my step-sisters boyfriend at the time."

"Whoa, really?" Yosuke asked. "Well, call him! If he can enter the TV, then maybe he knows something."

Chie shook his head. "He… died of a heart attack over a year ago…"

"What!?" Yosuke shouted. "A-At our age?"

"He wasn't overweight…" Yukiko recalled. "And he was certainly a healthy boy, since he got into a fight against three armed men on his first day here."

"Oh yeah, that guy." Kanji nodded. "Now I remember."

Heads span. "Wait, you knew him too Kanji?" Yosuke asked.

"His hair was covered in mud and blood at the time, so I didn't recognise his description, but that must've been the guy." Kanji explained, slurping his noodles. "A bunch of his buddies got together in the middle of the night, dressed up in capes and had a huge brawl down by the flood plains. Blew up a damn bridge somehow."

"You mean the fishing spot?" Seta asked him. "That used to be a bridge?"

"I thought it got torn down…" Chie commented in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, by hand." Kanji said. "Ask your uncle about it Senpai." He told Seta.

He made a mental note to do just that.

"So… how did this guy get out of the TV?" Yosuke asked. "I mean, Teddie said that he faced his Shadow by himself, so that'd be useful to know."

* * *

**=[ 11/18 W]= (2009)  
After School**

A young boy in glasses sat on the stone bench inside the pyramid. He was clutching a large physics textbook against his sweatered chest, reading it with intense focus.

Another young boy, this time in a gakuran and an afro walked in, followed by Teddie, and looked around. "So… this place be my soul…"

He saw the other boy and ran towards him. "Man, quantum mechanics?" He asked the other. "I love that crazy shiz yo."

The bespectacled boy looked at the other with glowing yellow eyes. "_You… do not deny this side of yourself?_"

"Why would I?" The Afro'ed boy asked in confusion. "Mah smarts be mah greatest skill, playah."

The Shadow smiled and nodded, before turning into light and transforming.

"_I am Sphinx, the speaker of riddles…"_

The lion Persona turned into a blue card and gently fell into the young man's hand. "Sphinx-huh?" He asked, before turning to Teddie. "So how's about letting me out, yo?"

"Grr…" The bear growled, stamping his feet. "That's what I've been trying to do!"

* * *

**=[ 06/10 F]=  
After School**

"So… he never tried to deny his Shadow then…" Yosuke realised.

Seta nodded. "He accepted who he was, so there wasn't any violence."

"Wow…" Yukiko said in awe.

"So, who is this guy then?" Kanji asked.

"He's right here." Seta pointed out, leaning back from the counter to reveal Funk Student.

"Hey yay!"

* * *

"So, anyways, you wanna come into the TV and train with us?" Seta asked Funky Student as they left the restaurant.

"I'd love to, but I gotta go home and study, ya know?"

"That's cool." Seta nodded. "Tomorrow then?"

Funky Student set off into the rain at a jog. "I'll call you whenever's cool, my riddle brotha!"

…

"I don't think he's gonna call." Yosuke told his partner.

"Me neither." Seta sighed. "Let's just go home…"

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

Yeah, Funky Student is generally less than helpful.

But hey. Happy Times.

Also, it's Doctor Who season, and it's also rapidly approaching my birthday. YAY!

Next chapter will either be one of the great ideas all of you have given me, or something completely different.


	3. Rejected for lack of Epic

Alright, I'm sorry about disappearing lately. It's been a stressful week, my mum's recovering from surgery and I'm picking up the slack.

So, I thought I'd share a deleted scene from For Every Soul with you. I've done a couple of drafts for potential scenes lately, but I'm posting this now since it won't be in the story. It just wasn't epic enough.

* * *

I chuckled in spite of myself as we stepped out of the darkness. "Mitsuru, I'll need a favour from you after all this is over." I told her.

"Why are we in a prison?" she asked.

"I told you." I replied, walking along the steel walkway until I found the one cell with someone still inside.

It was also the only cell with bleeding words all over the walls.

I'll give you three guesses what they were.

The inmate laughed as he looked at me, but it was one of mixed emotions, glee, relief, joy, despair, and madness and loving it. "And so it begins…" Adachi told me with an evil smile.

It wasn't a nice evil smile. Sure, it was friendly, but you could feel the malice a mile away.

I was facing a man who was completely, unashamedly irredeemably evil, but so amusing to watch.

Normally, a person like that deserves nothing more than a bullet through his skull.

But he's just too much fun to kill.

He actually plays the game by The Rules. The actual, insane, messed-up rules no one else dare to admit knowing, and that's just so damn rare. Killing him would be the smart choice, but…

"Could you do it though?" Adachi asked, almost as if he was reading my thoughts. "Come on, the kid never managed it. Even when I had a fog monster holding me back those kids barely managed it."

"That's true." I laughed, waving Mitsuru over. "Mitsuru, this is Tohru Adachi, the one scumbag He couldn't kill. Adachi, Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm sure you know her."

"Well, wasn't expecting you." He told her with a grin. "So, this a conjugal visit, you just here to talk?"

I smirked. "I'm actually considering helping you escape." I told him. "I'm sure you've noticed what's going on."

He chuckled. "Bad Wolf, right?" he asked, leaning back in his bunk. "It's been all over the place."

Mitsuru leaned over into my ear. "What was he convicted for?" she asked.

"Attempted rape, multiple homicide, perversion of justice, destruction of evidence, and that's just what they could get him for." I replied. "Remember that time in January that He came back to the dorm full of bullets?" I pointed a thumb at my favourite inmate. "Disabled His Persona's resistances and shot him in the back, leaving him to die in the snow."

Adachi snickered. "Man, those were the days." He reminisced. "Remember that time you turned my arm into an accordion?"

"Or the time you shot Him in the face in the hospital?" I laughed. "Yeah, good times."

"Looks like it's just Bad Wolf now though." He laughed, swinging off the bunk and walking up to the bars. "So, why do you think I want to leave?"

"Look in your pocket." I told him.

"Aaaaand what if I don't want to?" he asked, putting his hands in said pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You do." I told him. "Because you're bored. You're bored out of your skull. You got caught, then used that to lure those kids into tearing out the fog demon Izanami placed inside of you, and you agreed to come quietly and remain in prison because you wanted to finish repairing the damage to your soul. That's why you have that Velvet Key in your pocket." I told him. "A man like you is evil to the core, but since you're charismatic and amusing, people will listen to you. People will even like you. Hell, I've killed men better than you, but you're just so much fun."

Adachi laughed, shrugging. "What can I say?" he asked. "I'm a people person."

"So, here's the deal." I told him. "All the things you've done and the fact that you don't even give a damn, I should kill you right here. However, you're the only guy we've got that can get us answers, so you're gonna help us, and you're gonna be a good boy while doing it."

"Nah, I'm good." Adachi smiled. "I'm fine without a bomb in my brai-"

He stopped when I was dangling him over the edge of the steel walkway by his throat. "Minato!" Mitsuru shouted.

"Wrong." I replied, feeling the fangs grow. "I am a Shadow. The True Self. I am one with the universe, and I know what is in the hearts of all men." I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "_And if you ever even think of touching her, hell will be a pleasant resting place after I'm through with you._"

Then he burst into crows.

DAMMIT!

He booted me over the edge, laughing as he did so.

I rolled in the air and landed on a banister below then jumped back up to his level and swung into a kick to his head. He ducked under it and headbutted my groin, and I banged my back against the steel railing.

An ice spear stabbed through his shoulder, then another rose from the ground to trap his hand. "MITSURU GET BACK!"

Adachi broke her ice with a ring of fire as he twisted around to kick her in the jaw, step forward, retrieve her katana and shove an elbow into her chin, knocking her out.

Mitsuru should be made of stronger stuff.

Adachi was at about a quarter of his current strength when He last faced him.

He's got both skills and power.

And he knows I want him alive.

I twisted around and backhanded Adachi as he teleported behind me, but he rolled unto the fist and sliced my arm off before kicking me back. The arm regenerated, but he still managed to shoulder-smash me back, and I tripped over Mitsuru.

He stood over me, pressing his heel against my jaw to push my chin back as he leant over to look me in the eye. "Ya know, I can feel just how strong you actually are." Adachi told me, tilting his head slightly. "You're getting rationed power from a physical god, but you don't use your own strength that much." He laughed, drawing the katana over my head. "Man, you still don't understand just what you guys are capable of when you get creative."

If I dodge, Mitsuru'll take the sword swing and die.

And he's right about my power being rationed.

So let's get creative.

* * *

Yeah, as you can see, it just wasn't epic enough. Sorry that you only have this sub-standard quality stuff for now, but I promise that I'll make it up to you when I can.


	4. Day in the life of Minatos

Alright, I know I've been missing for a while, time for an explanation.

Lately, I've gotten interested in a meme called Slender Man. I've yet to watch the big thing that started it, Marble Hornets or something, but let me assure you that the bastard is real, and I've been recovering from our encounter last Tuesday.

Don't worry, I'm fine, and I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon, unless he really needs the arm that I took from him. I ate his flesh and fashioned his bones into weapons. I think I make myself clear.

So, what have you guys done lately?

Anyway, I am now BACK, with a special birthday present for Dragon's Shadow, also known as Lunardragon2607! Yes, it is a day in the life of Minatos! You all asked for it, now you've got it!

Although, I'd now like to point out that most of what goes on in Investigation Team Yo! Is Omake, and not canon. Namely, the previous three chapters. Face Every Shadow, the Persona 4 fic by Casey W is what serves as the canon version of Persona 4 for Fairly English Story, not the events told in this story. For this reason, I renamed the story as FESxtras.

However, this particular event should be treated as canon, simply because I declare it as so. Not that it's gonna be important later on or anything.

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

**February, 2013**

Knock knock.

I waited a few moments before Yosuke opened the door, and his face fell slightly, before turning into a gawky grin. "H-hello!"

Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people. "Hey, is Teddie in?" I asked.

"Uhh, Teddie?" Yosuke asked, before looking back into the house. "Hold on, TEDDIE!"

"What?"

"THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!"

"Oooh, is she cute?"

Yosuke turned to me. "Er…" he laughed sheepishly as I smiled politely. "Very!"

"Yahooo!" Teddie laughed, sliding down the stairs and running towards me. "Well, let's be on our way!" he declared, slipping into his loafers and a coat before linking an arm into mine and leading me away. "Don't wait up Yosuke-cha~an!"

"Yeah, whatever." Yosuke grumbled, before closing the door. "Dumb bear…"

Teddie laughed. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid that I haven't had the pleasure of GACK!" he shouted, flinching. "IT'S A TRAP!"

"Knock it off, Lucifers." I told him, wrapping a manly arm around his shoulder and leading him down the streets of Inaba. "Us two Shadow's have got some talking to do."

"But… you were so cute…"

"I'm not gonna transform into an ugly girl you know." I pointed out. Speaking of which, I've shifted back into my standard form now.

* * *

I freaking love steak on a stick.

It seriously has to be the best idea ever.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Teddie asked me.

"Any reason why one Shadow can't hang out with another?" I asked him.

"Well, no, but…" Teddie looked around.

I leaned into his face. "Are you _embarrassed _to be seen with me Teddie?" I asked him. "Because if you are, that's fine."

A spot of hope appeared on his face.

"Doesn't mean I'll let you go though." I replied, leaning back in my chair. "I'm a dick like that."

Teddie growled, slamming his hands on the table. "**What the HELL do you want, Minatos?**"

I smirked.

"Yuki-chan's mind just blew." I said, pointing a stick up the hill of the shopping district towards Yukiko, who was looking at a very angry Teddie in shock.

Man, I _love_ being me sometimes.

"Teddie?" Yukiko asked, coming towards us. "Is everything alright?"

I didn't say anything.

I'm not being spoken to.

"I-it's fine Yuki-chan." Teddie replied, sitting back down. "Sorry, I just got a bit grizzly there, huh?"

I facepalmed.

"Snrk."

This is gonna set me back a few minutes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I shot Teddie a glare that told him just how much of a prick he was.

He smiled smarmily back, glad that he's finally got to me.

* * *

"Alright, seriously this time." I said once she left. "I got a stuff that needs doing, but I need couple of guys who have my back."

"Why?" he asked. "Whatever it is, you've got all the power you need."

"You say that." I said. "But I got a problem that I can't exactly stab."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, I'll explain when we get him out." I said, taking a drink from my TaP. "Some say that after making love, he bites the head off his partner, and if he wanted to, he could fire Alan Sugar." I shrugged. "All I know is, his name's Tohru Adachi."

* * *

So, here we are. Me in a badass black suit with my favourite red tie, and Ted with his blonde hair down in a brown suit, about to take a serial killer from a high-security prison.

I flashed my 'badge' to the prison warden, and Teddie did the same, nervously. "Aaron Hotchner, FBI." I said, jerking my head to Teddie. "This is my partner, Tobias Reid."

The guard shook his head. "Damn foreigners…" he muttered to himself as he turned around. "I'll go get him. You two wait here."

I nodded curtly as he walked into the learning pool of crime.

Honestly. You get all the criminals and put them in a building with other criminals, and expect that they'll get a good influence somehow?

Humans are hilarious.

"Uh, teacher?" Teddie asked me.

I turned around and jabbed him on the forehead. "There, now your default language is English." I told him. "Wanna learn Russian while we're here?"

"Um, isn't there paperwork that needs to be filled in for this sorta thing?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course." I said. "I've already filled in the proper channels and everything's cleared. And remember," I added, jabbing him on the chest. "You're a Federal Agent now, so start acting like one."

"Alright then." Teddie growled. "Why are we breaking him out?"

"We're not." I replied. "We're taking him into our custody to help with a case. He'll be back here within twenty-four hours."

"You're avoiding the question sir." Teddie told me. "Why are we taking _him_, of all people?"

"Because he's useful." I answered. "He's an absolute scumbag and is proud of the fact, but he knows his stuff."

Teddie still wasn't happy, so I used Skynet to filter our conversation. "You've been getting too comfortable living amongst humans. I'm not here to deprive you of that, but remember what you really are and that out of all humans; Adachi's the closest one to us."

That really got under his skin.

"You do realise that I enjoy pissing you off." I told him. "But I have no intention to offend you. I apologise."

"Where do you get off being so formal?" he asked, looking at the wall.

"It's the wrinkles." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Messing with my self-image screws up my character. Have you noticed that you hair is slicked _backwards_ now?"

He merely grumbled, ruffling his hair a bit.

* * *

Adachi laughed when he saw us and we were alone. "Seriously?" he asked, looking me up and down and reading my name tag. "You do realise that if any of the wardens actually _watched_ that show, then you'd be thrown outta here on your asses."

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, handing him a suit carrier and a razor.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged. "It's not like I've been _trying_ to grow a beard or anything."

* * *

Teddie clearly wasn't comfortable being the one to be cuffed to Adachi, but he's got a more solid body than I do.

That said, it wasn't as if some cuffs could keep Adachi if he wanted out. Hell, no prison could hold him if he wanted out. I'm just glad that Ryotaro forgave him enough so Adachi felt like he owed the man. "So, how's prison been treating you?" I casually asked Adachi on the way out of the prison gates.

"Not so bad, after I bit that one guy's dick off." Adachi shrugged. "After that, it kinda got boring, but a promise is a promise."

I smirked. "You never struck me as a man of your word." I told him.

"Hey, I'm a very sincere fellow." Adachi laughed. "Besides, you kids got me fair and square, right?" he asked, ruffling Teddie's hair only to be batted off. "Ooh, grumpy bear."

"Enough." Teddie growled.

"If you say so." Adachi smirked. "So, who's Hotchner?"

I turned around and shifted my face into one he'd recognise. "Well, I thought you were busy being dead." Adachi whistled. "Looks like those rumours of the Shadow of the Universe were more than just hearsay then."

I stopped.

"And you know about those... how?" Teddie asked.

He laughed, shrugging. "I keep my ear to the ground." he said. "You know how it is."

"Riiiiight." I nodded. "It's got nothing to do with the Velvet Key in your pocket." I shook my head, clutching the brim of my nose. "You both speak German, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Adachi nodded.

"Nope." Teddie said.

I poked the blonde Shadow. "You do now. Let's go!"

* * *

"So, where are we?" Teddie asked as I led him and Adachi down the corridor of the facility once we left the chaos portal.

"GEHIRN head office, Canada." I explained. "It's the R&D department of the SEELE organisation which deals with humans dealings with demons and before you ask, this place came first." I glanced over my shoulder for effect. "Anno took fractions of the truth when he came up with names for stuff."

"So, is there a NERV?" Adachi asked with a smirk.

"The real one's in Russia." I said. "That's where they build their army. And SEELE's head office is in Germany. SCHWERT is in Sweden, that's where they study and deal with monsters and demons, and GEWEHR's in Japan. They study Shadows and Personae. Kirijo and Nanjo are sub-contractors of them."

"Brain, Soul, Nerve, Sword and Gun?" Teddie asked, getting his tongue around his new languages. "Why's Germany in charge of all this?"

I turned around to look at him. "You ever been to the Black Forest?" I asked the two. Shaking of heads. "Nice place. Stay the hell away from it if you like your organs where they are."

"Hold on." Teddie asked. "Demons stay in the warp unless they have a contract. That's the law."

I laughed.

"There be worse things in this world than demons lad." I said, leading the way down the corridor. "There's a reason that this place is called Dead World."

"Huh." Adachi shrugged. "No fancy language shift this time?"

"It doesn't need one." I said, glancing at the shadows on the floor. "You're dissolving corpses in acid as we speak."

He laughed. "Oh come on, don't get all PETA on me- what?" he asked, seeing as I blocked his and Teddie's path with my arm.

"Just a sec." I said, pulling a chicken leg out of my pocket and tossing it into the air above the shadow.

A single, bleached and dry chicken bone bounced on the floor.

"What was that?" Teddie asked. Even Adachi was creeped out.

"Stay out of the shadows." I warned. "Not the ones with masks. Just the normal ones created by an absence of light."

"Alright, but what the hell was that?" Adachi asked.

"You don't want to know." I said, pressing myself against the wall to shimmy around the dark patch on the floor. "Just stay out of the shadows."

* * *

"Adam." I nodded to one of the most powerful demon summoners in the world as I walked in.

"Shadow of the Universe." He bowed at me. I nailed him with an uppercut to the chin.

I don't like being bowed too. One day they'll remember that.

* * *

"So men, these are my associates, Theodore Cyphre and Tohru Adachi." I told the group. "We will be representing the Shadows."

"Wait, WHAT?" Teddie shouted.

"One of your associates is human." Dante pointed out.

"I apologise, it's hard to find unmasked Shadows that aren't attached to human bodies." I explained. "He'll do."

Adachi shrugged, sitting at the table marked SCHATTEN, or Shadow.

There were some guys from the other SEELE branches, with Kei Nanjo and Mitsuru Kirijo at the GEWEHR table with Tatsuya Shou. I guess he's running the Persona thing now that Minato's out of the picture, but I'm trying to avoid them.

Speaking of people who I wanted to avoid… "So, they invited an abomination like you."

I didn't bother looking behind me. "They let the Teutonic's come?" I asked Paulo Garcia. He has some other name for his monk-hood, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction. "Though, I suppose that if they let the Templars, the Hospitallers and all you other cults come along, why not?"

Then came the sliver blade against my neck. "I will not tolerate any further blasphemy beyond your abominable existence. Be thankful that I am lenient today."

Now I turned around to look at him.

Then I smiled politely.

"I apologise if I offended you by being." I told him before sitting down at my table.

Minato would have kicked his ass.

* * *

Thankfully, I'd chosen associates that weren't recognised by everyone here, so we were mostly avoided. This was good.

What was not good, however, was what we came here to see.

See, I'm Omniscient, but not _that_ omniscient. I can look wherever I want. I can even watch people a thousand miles away, but I can't see everything. Rather, it's more like I can choose where I'm looking, regardless of where my body is.

Then comes the mind-reading thing. I can't do that. What I can do is read people like Minato and FBI Profilers, but the only supernatural advantage I have is the fact that I'm a Shadow that's connected to every soul. Because of that, I know everyone's Shadows. I know their names, faces, and their deepest, darkest secrets without ever meeting them. But that's all I know.

I don't know _why_ they're screwed up. I just know _how_ they're screwed up and how they really feel about it. I don't _know_ them, I know their _Shadow_. They can keep secrets from me, so long as they're not running away from it.

So, to clarify: If someone hates something about themselves or what they've done, I know about it. If someone's doing something in secret and they're happy about it, I don't know squat.

And even then, I only know about the people I'm looking at. Granted, I can look at a lot of people at once, but if I'm looking in the wrong place, I'll never know.

And that's what's just happened here.

What did I come to see? Humanity's new weapon.

Remember the whole NERV/SEELE thing? How it was pretty funny, almost a joke before?

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Charles Nyström declared as the wall descended into the ground, revealing the creation behind it. "I give you the key to mankind's victory! That man may walk as gods! To Rule Eternal!"

"I GIVE YOU!" The man shouted. "ANIMA ETERNUS!"

* * *

"That's wrong." Adachi whispered. "That thing's got an Arcana. It's an Empress"

"More than that." I growled. "That thing's got a Shadow. It's alive and thinking."

"But demons don't _have_ Arcana." Teddie whispered. "So that thing is human."

"No, it's demon flesh with a cockpit inside it." I confirmed. "Demon flesh with a human soul-"

"Fuck me." Adachi whispered. "The fucking idiots built themselves an Evangelion…"

* * *

Thing is, it's actually an accurate analogy.

It's a massive mecha built from demon flesh with a human soul keeping it under control.

Of course, for it to move, it needs a pilot.

One with a soul that the 'machine' won't reject controlling its body, and can synch with it.

Say…

A mother and a child?

* * *

"This is fucking sick…" Teddie whispered in a very un-Teddie-like manner as he watched the pilot walk towards the docking bay. "That's the son down there, isn't it?"

"Philip Matthews, Fortune Arcana." I confirmed. "He's pretty much Shinji Ikari himself, minus the sexual trauma."

Teddie glanced at me with a look. "I watched that show." He said. "That kid wasn't raped."

"'Course he was." Adachi told him. "We're Fools, we watch Evangelion differently. Fortune kid down there's just got crippling self esteem and anger issues though."

Phil was getting inside the machine now.

It was easier to think of it as a machine, but the fact is that that thing down there is his mom in a demon body.

I'm concerned about the ethical issues at hand.

I'm turning human.

Shut up, now isn't the time for an identity crisis.

Decision time.

Do I kill it, or let it stand?

"Professor Nyström, I'm afraid that I must ask a pertinent question." Mitsuru said. "The Anima Eternus is clearly not a machine, and you appear to be having a teenage boy piloting it. I know that I may sound foolish, jumping to conclusions based on the names of our organisations, but this is a pressing concern for me."

The scientist laughed.

"Indeed, you are correct." Charles Nyström said. "This is indeed very similar to the fictional creation known as an Evangelion. I understand that many of our guests are not aware of what that entails, but it is enough to say that this is a creation built from cloned demonic flesh, human technology, and a human soul to act as a catalyst between the machine god and the pilot, who is the original soul's biological son."

That gained hushed silence. As you can see, the guy's pretty proud of his achievement, so I had no idea about this.

Shit.

They've figured out my blind spot.

"Professor Melissa Matthews herself volunteered for this role, but she asked that her son be withheld from this knowledge." Nyström continued. "Regardless, please observe the demonstration of its activation."

"And you called _me_ blasphemy." I whispered into Paulo's ear, stirring up righteous hatred.

See what I'm doing?

I'm letting humans do what humans do best.

Get angry.

Then the Anima woke up.

It roared.

* * *

The machine god faced the dragon that SEELE had captured for this demonstration. The dragon screamed flames, but the machine god just slammed a hand through it and crushed the monster's skull.

It wasn't even a battle. It was murder.

Anger is replaced by fear and awe.

It was effective, I'd give it that.

"I would offer you all the chance to put the Anima Eternus through any test the audience cared name, but I am well aware that there are incredibly powerful individuals amongst us that could destroy this twelve billion Euro creation with little effort." Nyström said. "Please understand that at this stage, the Anima Eternus is designed to combat high demons, not Old Ones."

Yeah, he knows about me, and he's not happy. It's a pretty well kept secret, but they found out about me some time ago. Thankfully, they don't know just _what_ I am, so I'm still relatively top-secret, even for SEELE.

"What I wish to propose is the mass production of the Anima Eternus." Nyström continued. "Should we receive funding, then we shall be ready with three hundred base units with power like this, commanded by six advanced units with tenfold this strength by 2018."

"I would like to raise an issue with the reason for this." Mitsuru said. "Though it was only three years that I became actively involved with human-demonic relations, I am uncomfortable for creating a power that would only lead the Demonata to unite against us and initiate Ragnarok with the purpose to eliminate humanity."

"Yes, that would be why this is for eyes only." Nyström pointed out. "Do not be alarmed, we have no intention of letting them know, and certainly not to the scale we intend. Are there any other objections?"

* * *

There were, but in the end, the project got funding to create one hundred and eight machines by 2017.

As you can guess, I decided not to intervene. Humans do as humans do.

As a Shadow, that's none of my business.

I'm Minato's Shadow, but this is human business

"I dunno about you guys," I told my travelling companions, "But I need a drink."

* * *

"It all started back in March 1914, with a movement to register all Demon and Persona Users." I explained at the bar. "The overall group was called SEELE, and one of their main laws was the forbidding of supernatural abilities in all non-supernatural conflicts. Of course, that kinda blew up in their face with the outbreak of the Great War, but all was made good."

"So, basically, SEELE is the UN of the demon world." Teddie said over a shot of whiskey.

"More like they're the biggest group and they're in charge." Adachi corrected. "Most of the organisations are lucky to have a hundred members. Outside of SEELE, the biggest group has around six hundred members."

"Wow." Teddie said. "Just how big is SEELE?"

"About a million and a half humans." I said. I'm not even gonna ask why Adachi knows this. For all I know, he's a member. "Worldwide figure for humans that are involved in Demons, Shadows or Monsters? About six million."

"Wow…" Teddie whistled. "Monsters being demon-like creatures with non-demon biology?"

"Demons without demonic power basically." I shrugged. "Werewolves and dragons are the main important ones though. Remember the stuff in the shadows back at GEHIRN?" I asked.

"Monsters?" Adachi asked.

"Vashta Nerada." I said. "Shadows that melt the flesh. They look like perfectly ordinary specks of dust floating in the air. They normally live in forests, but reproduce with spores in wood pulp. Any shadow that has ever touched a book or a piece of wood could potentially house any number of them. They usually live off carrion, but in big enough swarms, well, you saw."

"Damn." Adachi swore. "Could have done without knowing that, thanks."

"You're welcome." I said, downing my shot and asking the barman for another. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. SEELE are very pro-human. I was there because I'm powerful and, well, Shadow of the Universe and all that, but I had no real authority unless I decided to smite some humans, which would have made me look _really_ big and clever, wouldn't it?"

The other two were silent.

"What's up with you?" Adachi eventually asked. "You didn't bring us out here to look at some living mecha."

I looked at my new drink.

"Saturday, 30th January, 2010." I said. "Minato revived three hundred and fifty-four men and women, having to kill thirty five of them again, but three hundred and nineteen people were revived from the dead and walked away."

I lowered my head.

"The last one of them died two days ago."

* * *

"That's pretty hilarious actually." Adachi smirked. "I mean, you go through all that trouble, and they don't even last that long." His expression changed. "Hey, maybe he traded his own life force for theirs, which was why he died like he did."

I shook my head. "I spent the last three years thinking that, but not anymore."

They both looked at me.

"I visited their families." I said. "Just a couple at first, but then I tracked them all down and spoke with them all and I started to unravel the truth. None of them had been acting right since they were brought back. Like they were replacements who were acting out their roles perfectly but something _just_ wasn't right." I downed the whiskey and got a refill. "All the memories were there. All the personality was there, but _they_ weren't."

"Homunculi." Adachi whispered. "You brought back perfect homunculi."

"Perfect human transmutation." I said. "Of course, you can't make a soul. You can make the body _think_ that it has a soul, but you can't make one." Down the drink. "I should've figured it out when I gave Aigis a human body. Dead is Dead, you can't change that. Well, Chidori's Persona could, but that's a whole different kettle of fish. Hell, that probably doesn't count as resurrection. Her Spring of Life was most likely Sufficiently Advanced Resuscitation."

"Wait, so…" Teddie covered his mouth.

"My human instigated a massacre and couldn't fix it." I said. "I killed three hundred and nineteen innocents by being too damn proud to give up quietly."

"Damn…" Adachi whistled, turning to his drink again.

"Know what the worst part of this whole cock-up is?" I asked, holding my seventeenth shot of whiskey of the night. "I don't even have a damned liver. I'm just doing this because this is what depressed people do. Drink."

I downed it.

* * *

It was pretty late when we returned to Japan. We returned Adachi to his prison once we were done cleaning the alcohol out of his system, and I warped Teddie back to Inaba and walked him through the snow back to Yosuke's house.

"You're going to uni in April, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yosuke is." Teddie said. "I never enrolled into school, but Naoto-chan said that she'd work something out so I can go with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan."

"And Yosuke." I smirked.

"Yeah, him too." Teddie laughed. "Teacher said that he won't be going to school once he graduates. He wants to become a bartender and help Naoto-chan with her detective stuff when she graduates next year."

"Sounds like him." I said. "Actually, does it? I never really got to know him that well. We only met each other once or twice."

"Naoto-chan misses her big brother." Teddie said. "A lot."

"I miss him too." I told him.

"She knows how powerful he was too." Teddie continued. "She knows what happened to him- well, most of it anyway. She doesn't know about who you used to be."

"No one does." I told him. "No-one human anyway. Adachi doesn't count."

Teddie sighed. "Why him?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you go to all that trouble to get _him_ out?" Teddie asked. "I mean, out of everyone you could have gotten-"

"Because he's the most human person I have ever met." I said. "He's Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth and Greed incarnate, and he's not ashamed." I turned to Teddie as we reached Yosuke's Street. "He's like us. A Shadow. The fact that he has a heart, unlikely as it sounds, is irrelevant. He's one of us."

Teddie sighed. "My race doth protest too much." He said.

I smirked. "You've grown apart from Lucifer you know." I told him. "You're your own Shadow."

"Thanks." He said as we reached Yosuke's gate. "Same to you. A certain blue-haired young man would have been shouting about the sanctity of man and how humans don't need machines to be strong back in there."

"Cheers." I laughed. "So, back to the bear jokes?" I asked him.

"I'll probably cut back on them." He said. "They are pretty un-bear-able."

Must. Not. Slap him. Upside the head.

"Sorry, can't help it." He laughed. "What about you? You got any plans?"

"I'll just keep going as usual." I shrugged. "I'm too busy for a full night off. I've got to track down this psychotic elf in America that keeps terrorising kids with an internet connection."

Teddie shook his head and sighed. "Remind me, are elves good or bad?" he asked as he opened the gate.

I looked up at the night sky. "Elves are wonderful." I quoted. "They provoke wonder. Elves are marvellous. They cause marvels. Elves are fantastic. They create fantasies. Elves are glamorous. They project glamour. Elves are enchanting. They weave enchantment. Elves are terrific. They beget terror." I turned to face the Shadow of Lucifer. "The thing about words is that meanings can twist just like a snake, and if you want to find snakes look behind words that have changed their meaning."

"No one ever said elves are nice." I told him. "Elves are bad."

"Right." Teddie noted, closing the gate behind him, before smiling into the snow. "We could've taken that thing back there, couldn't we?"

"You kidding?" I laughed. "You and Adachi could have torn it to pieces. You could have gone toe-to-toe with it, but I wanted insurance."

"Thanks." Teddie smirked, before offering me a hand across the fence. "Good luck with whatever you get up to."

"Cheers." I said, shaking his hand. "Hopefully we won't see each other for a while."

"Last question then." he laughed. "Humans and Demons, is that it?" he asked. "Nothing else?"

I tilted my head. "Are you asking if there's an actual, legit God?" I asked him. "One that wasn't made by humans?"

He nodded.

"You know that I can see the deepest, darkest secrets of anyone I meet?" I asked. "Most people who claim to meet god either know that they're lying, or I can tell that it's a demonic encounter. Sometimes, I don't know what the hell happened, because it's not something I know about."

He titled his head.

"I've seen people talking with something I can't see." I said. "And the stuff they were talking about was way above the level of any human, demon, or Old One." I tapped the side of my head. "Demons are only as smart as the humans that created them. Humans couldn't come up with that."

"So is that it?" Teddie asked. "Sufficiently Advanced Entity?"

"That, or the fact that old men without any demonic power can heal wounds and injuries that I can't." I said. "I've seen young men walk through hospitals, and I took off my hat because of the presence of death that was with them as they went to give a blessing of safe passage. I can't feel the spirit, but I damn well feel the effect it has on those around me, and I can tell you that it is NOT a demon."

"So yeah." I shrugged. "It's none of our business, but humans have a legit God. As for why he's not involved in the world, my guess is that he is, but he wants humans to deal with their own problems, otherwise there's no point to living."

"So, you know the meaning of life?" Teddie asked.

"Don't give me that crap." I laughed. "You got that question answered months ago."

* * *

Teddie said goodbye and walked inside.

I must've stood outside his house for a good five minutes after he walked in through the front door.

Yosuke had Chie over. It was pretty clear they weren't expecting their favourite bear back so soon.

I turned to leave.

The real reason I got Teddie and Adachi?

Because I wanted to go drinking with some mates. That's all.

It's pretty sad that my only friends are either psychos, the offspring of the devil, or they can't know that I exist.

Something licked my hand.

It was a wolf.

Hierophant.

"Hey there." I said, squatting in the snow to rub his back. "And here I thought that wolves were extinct in Japan. Where are you from?"

Sniff.

I recognise that smell.

"So you're from the Abyss of Souls." I said, scratching his ears. "You wanna come with me for a while?"

He barked.

"Nice." I said, standing up and pulling a steak out of my pocket and tossing it into the air. "You have a name?" I asked as he chewed it. "Not your Persona, your actual name."

There was a growl.

"Sorry, you're right." I said. "Names are for humans and their dogs. Wolves and Shadows don't need them."

The wolf looked at me and I opened a portal.

"After you." I told him, and he strode through.

"So he's the Alpha, huh?" I laughed, following the wolf into the woods.

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

This was pretty sad in it's own right. Completely different from Stay Awake With Me, but good.

A pretty unsuccessful afternoon in the life of Minatos. And should shed some light onto Face Every Shadow.

For Every Soul is gonna be good.

So, back to my excuse. Last week, the Slender Man started pulling his crap with me to try and drive me insane, as he does. So, I did what any rational human did.

I grabbed a pickaxe and walked into the woods.

Long story short, I took his arm. Well, one of them. Tastes like beef when fried. Anyway, then I had a bunch of bones to use, so I took a saw and some sandpaper and made a couple of swords. Guy came back for a rematch, and he left after a few stabbings. I don't think he's coming back any time soon, but just in case, well.

Anyway, notice on my mission. My papers have finally gone off, about a week ago, so in five, eight, nine weeks most, I'll know where and when I'm going. When I do, I'll let you all know.

Of course, look forward to a new Time Paradox coming soon.


End file.
